NX Worlds: Dreams Of A Multiverse (Xovercreator Side)
by Xovercreator
Summary: This is a co-op author story with Epic Networks. When Jace enters sleep before he enters the Dream World, and Richard is sucked into a portal, they both land inside a unknown dream realm, and must fight through the realm to escape back to their respective worlds. They team up with teammates of both worlds, and more, but it's not just the allies that increased for this battle...
1. Prologue: Landing

NX Worlds: Dreams Of A Multiverse

Prologue Richard: Landing in the unknown

* * *

Richard's consciousness returned to him after a while since he was sucked through the portal, and he stirred, and then blinked a few times, as he tried to adjust his eyes to the bright lights in front of him, and after a while, his eyes adjusted to the atmosphere, and his vision was surrounded by blue lights. The entire area was violet, as if to imitate a child's perception of outer space, and he found himself, sitting on a platform made out of stone bricks, and there was a mosiac of round stars in front of him, not different to the ones that Kirby has.

"What...?" Richard murmured, before his eyes widened, as he then got up, and then swilled his head around. "Where am I? This place looks stranger than I have seen before..."

There were no dangers around, and he still had his equipment, his Heaven's Will still strapped behind his back, but somehow, he feels empty. He soon originated that feeling to his mind.

 _"Ares? Mimir? Fuxi? Anyone? Please answer..."_ Richard called out mentally through his whole mindscape. At first, there was only ominous silence, but after a while, there was the familiar sound of footsteps echoing inside his mind.

 _'I'm here, friend, what's the problem?'_ The Chinese-accented tone of Fuxi mentally rang out through his mind.

 _'Thank god... I thought that you were all seperated from me. Where's Ares and Mimir?'_ Richard mentally replied, relieved that at least Fuxi is still with him.

 _'I'm afraid that the problem. I can't seem to sense either of them.'_ Fuxi told Richard.

 _'You can sense them!?'_ Richard exclaimed, with a surprised tone.

 _'I can, but I can't seem to find them in your mindscape. To be honest, being part you, I can even tell that there's not even in this area.'_

 _'Crap... Guess it's just you and me, the two-man army. Considering that you're part of me, your powers are limited to my parameters, with a few large boosts in your skills, being the god of experience...'_

 _'You could say that, and I carry my own weapon. However, it's not time to talk about such matters. We are in somewhere unknown, so we need to search this place.'_

Richard let out a 'tsk', and then walked to the edge of the platform, and then some rocks that are glowing with warm violet auras began to fly over where Richard was, and created a path for Richard to walk on. Richard didn't react to this, and stepped on the path and walked down it. After walking for a while, he made it to a small floating island, that had ruins of a ancient temples, with broken stone pillars and stairways that revolves around the broken temple. The air on the island is quite foggy, with a nearly transparent violet mist covering the area.

 _'Somehow, this feeling is like Dream Team of the Mario RPG series...'_ Richard thought. _'It feels famillar, being like the ruins that Wiggler made its garden in. but different at the same time... This place gives me a ominous feeling...'_

Richard summoned Fuxi, using the same method as he used many times before, and the two of them explored the ruin, with Richard and Fuxi each drawing out their weapons, and Fuxi using a shining silver katana. Both of them took cautious steps, and they soon began to hear voices coming from in front of them, and some footsteps that are getting closer to them.

"This place seems to be off... I don't even know this place." A man's voice rang out through the area, bearing a slightly Japanese accent, and sounding shy.

Richard then suddenly jerked to a stop, and then motioned for Fuxi to hide behind some rocks, where they watched with intent, to see who was coming their way.

"Aw, who cares? After all, maybe we can find the exit out of this place. We still have the Nintendo World to save." Another male voice rang out, although it is more energetic and determined than the other voice.

 _'Nintendo World!?'_ Richard frantically thought. _'There's no such person who would say such a thing, except... No. That accent and that determined tone. There's no mistaking it. It's-!"_

Suddenly, two young adults entered their sight, and one of them had spiky black hair that is combed up, and has black stubble on his face, and looked like half-Italian and half American-Japanese, wearing a dark green jacket with a mint-coloured checkered plaid shirt, and was also wearing faded jeans, and had bracelets of assorted colour on one wrist, and a blue bandanna tied into a nice bow on his other wrist, and had olive-green eyes, which shone with courage and hope. The other young adult has spiky blond hair, has a red blazer jacket over a white hoodie, and wearing jeans that are cut to where a boot would be, and was wearing red sneakers.

"Hey... Where are we exactly?" The man in the hoodie said. "Somehow, I have a ominous feeling here."

"Beats me... Hunt. I can't seem to point my finger at whatever is making it feel strange." The man with the dark green jacket replied.

Richard decided that it's time to show that they mean no harm, and walked out of his hiding spot, and walked behind the two adults.

"Sorry. That feeling was me watching you." Richard admitted, which surprised the two strangers, as they turned around to see Richard.

"What in the world of..!?" The now-named Hunt exclaimed, as he jumped a few feet into the air, spooked by the sudden response, and then turned around to see Richard. "Why is there a teen like you in this area!?"

"I should ask the same of you. If you aren't fakes made by this dimension, then tell me how you got here, **Jace and Hunt.** " Richard replied, saying the last words with suspicion dripping out of them.

The reaction was instant. Hunt immediately ducked behind Jace, the man with the dark-green jacket, and Jace pulled out his 3DS, and reaching into it, before pulling out a sword that is almost identical to the ones that Mii Swordfighters are outfitted with.

"Who are you!? There's no way you can know our names from here! You can't be human at all, who are what are you!?" Jace demanded, pointing the tip of the sword at Richard.

Richard just scoffed at this and frowned, before drawing out Heaven's Will without any hesistation.

"Put. That. Down. Now." Richard spat seriously. "I prefer not to cut your head clean off with this, but if you try to attack me, I won't guarantee that you'll both leave here alive. I'm only being nice and asking you how YOU got here, but I have limits. Now do as I say, or this sword that I have been using for many wars in Hyrule will be your executioner's blade."

The very tone of Richard chilled Jace and Hunt to the core, and Jace reluctantly placed his sword back into his 3DS.

Richard's face lightened up with a smile, and said, "That's better, see? You don't have to cut every person that comes in your way."

"Now can you tell us why you're here?" Jace asked calmly, now thinking a little bit more rationally.

"Well, you tell me first, and I'll tell you how I got here, and how I know you two." Richard responded. "You can come out now, Fuxi, they're non-hostile."

Fuxi came out of his hiding spot, and seeing that Richard was identical to Fuxi, except for eye and hair colour, they were only a bit surprised.

"Go one, tell me how it happened for you, and you'll get what you want to know."

"It was like this..." Jace explained.

* * *

A/N: And that's the prologue of Richard's side of the story. From now on, I will now adapt the next few chapters of this crossover story to be first-person view, mainly for Richard, for my side of the story. If you want to see how the story progresses, follow both me and Epic Networks, and watch the story unfold in this unknown realm. Who knows what will happen here. Only time will tell...


	2. Chapter 1: First Battle and Truth

NX Worlds: Dreams Of A Multiverse

Chapter 1: First Battles, Truth and Reality

1st Person View: Richard

* * *

Just when I come to the usual conclusion, all chaos is unleashed, as I now stand face to face with a snake abomination.

Great. Just f**king great.

Let's summarize what happened, before I go into this battle, shall we?

First of all, some portal sucked me away from another portal before I fell through the one that was currently sucking me in, and I'm in some realm that's like Luigi's Dream World in Dream Team. I meet Jace and Hunt inside some temple ruins, and well, things escalated a bit, but after a bit of threatening with my blade, Jace began to do the logical thing and explain himself.

What's weird that somehow, from the Fanfiction I read on-line when I was still a citizen of the Real World, is that Jace is deviating from the path. Somehow, he used some last-resort spell called 'Mind Banish', which is like setting off a magical energy nuke, which can devastate even continents, and protects allies by sending them through a portal that will send them to safety. The catch is that every single memory of the caster will be consumed as energy, and the exhaustion is so great that the caster will fall into eternal sleep that is only stopped by some impossible mean. It took a while to put two and two together, and figured out that this realm is actually out of whatever dimension we were in before I got sucked, and Jace appeared here, and that either the Darkness are trapping us here, or whatever enemy that Jace had teamed up with the Darkness.

That's when the question about my side came. Hunt and Jace both asked what the Darkness are, but I couldn't speak, as ominous sounds of slithering and hissing and groaning were heard in the air. Fuxi and I went back to back, Fuxi drawing out his katana which is glowing a green aura that emanates power, and I drew out the golden lion-head shield of my Heaven's Will sword and shield set, which Jace handed Hunt his 3DS, ordering Hunt to use whatever item in the device to assist them, and Jace prepared a fireball not different to the one that Gus uses, learnt from a skill scroll. Fuxi warned us when the enemy is in sight, and we all turned to the adversary, only to find the very beast that I am now about to fight.

The Freakish. A snake that is almost the size of Manda from Naruto, with scales that are of a greenish-brown colour, with black oval spots all over its body, and markings of the same colour covering its head. It's jaw unhinged to show a mouth filled with mountain lion teeth, with the addition of viper fangs in the mix, and its eye opened to show green slitted eyes, which gave us a uncomfortable feeling, as it let out a combination of a hiss and a roar.

To be honest, I was scared of this beast, but Jace has taken it too far. He was literally pale as a ghost, as his will was shattered, and the fireball he prepared was shrinking into a almost snuffed candle-flame. I could see why. After all, due to the fact that this beast almost killed him, he has every right in the world to have shaking knees seeing it. However, by the looks of it, if Jace doesn't snap out of it soon, he's going to be lunch for this monster.

"Goddamn it..." I muttered, and then turned to Fuxi. "Fuxi, distract this beast and stop it from coming from us, while Hunt supports you with whatever is in your device."

"I can do that well. Stay safe." Fuxi responded.

Fuxi shifted his posture, and leapt into the sky, preparing to intercept it, letting out a courageous cry, as he jumped on the monster's nose, right on top of its snout. The beast hissed, as it shook its head to try to shake Fuxi off, but Fuxi managed to maintain balance, as he waited for the moment for when the snake stopped moving, to attack the head, slicing through scales on its head, exposing the flesh, and unleashing cut after cut on the area, dealing a lot of damage to the beast, as it was roaring. Meanwhile, Hunt was shivering, as he pulled out a Blaster from Super Smash Bros, and aimed at the eyes of the beast, managing to hit the flesh around them, but failing to hit them accurately due to him shaking in fear.

Meanwhile, Jace was literally frozen in fear. I could see that his expression was locked into one, eyes wide, and teeth chattering, as he watched the entire scene with fear.

I can't let him stand by with fear. It's time to get him back on his feet with a few words, as I walked up to him.

"Jace. JACE!" I shouted at him in front of him, receiving no response. "Snap out of it! You're better than this!"

"FF-Fre-ee-akiish..." Jace stuttered.

"Wake up!" I yelled, shaking his shoulders. "You're better than this! You're a damn hero! Don't let a goddamn snake be your death! We can show that snake who fears who!"

Jace's expression didn't change, but somehow... I feel that his fear is diminishing.

"Have you forgot the many times you spat at the face of evil and death!?" I continued. "You defeated your own dark self, you have defeated many villians, you survived a damn apocalypse with Smash Characters, AND you're a damn saviour. I'm scared as hell now, BUT I DON'T CARE! You and I are both chosen ones to save the multiverse, and I won't a overgrown grass snake be the end of me! NOW SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!"

Jace shook his head after I was finished, his expression now more courageous.

"That's right! I'm the White Knight now, and I got the help of you, Hunt and your friend Fuxi, to take him down! Maybe you're right, we do have a chance to bring this beast down once and for all!" Jace said with determination, getting louder and louder as he spoke.

"That's the spirit! We'll get revenge on that bastard for what it did to you." I replied with the same amount of determination.

Jace pulled out his Smash Sword, and moved onto attack. Although that beast is larger than him, he's not showing much fear. It's as if he's fighting fear and giving it the 'f**k you" finger.

Guess he's back to his heroic self, but... can't let that young man hog all the fun, no?

I immediately followed up, and jumped, while calling out to Hunt: "Use some super-powered projectile, Hunt! You'll need to use it to break the scale armour!"

"Got it." Hunt replied, and then replaced his blaster with... a Daybreaker!? I thought that I was only one with that weapon before I even went to Kid Icarus Uprising!

Either way, Hunt sure knows how to work that gun, as he fired a shot that stunned the Freakish enough for me to land on its head. Honestly, this was a new experience, standing on the head of a enormous snake. The surface is slippery, yet I can stand perfectly well on it. It makes me feel giddy, considering that I'm pumped with adrenaline from this very experience.

That very adrenaline became my driving force, as I began to run and slice at breakneck speeds, as I cut through that damn snake's skin place after place, and even finishing off by taking out both of its eyes. Jace was hacking mid-air, like he's doing a juggle combo right in the air, causing damage through the skin, and even puncturing some muscles and organs as I saw blue blood flow from the cuts.

"Keep it up, Jace!" I complimented, seeing that more and more of its body is filled with cuts and bruises, and thanks to Fuxi, the head of the Freakish is literally just muscles, skin all gone, although some of the bone is poking out. It's disguising that this abomination could live through this amount of physical damage, but it's a monster after all, and monsters don't die just because their head is skinned off.

"Same to you!" Jace yelled back.

I took a moment to try and hack into its brain, but somehow, the more I try to hack into his cranium, the more pissed this snake gets. Hunt is still firing beam after beam from the Daybreaker while running, although it was only 2-3 shots due to the time it took to charge it up, while avoiding the Freakish's attacks, which consisted of swiping its tail, and shaking its head to try and get us off.

After a while though, it roared, as its marking began to glow, and the skin of the snake began to produce spikes from every scale, which shot outwards like a porcupine shedding its needles. It wasn't pleasant, not even a bit, as I was punctured time after time by those spikes, which caused stabs of pain around my body. I began to lose balance on the head, and fell down on the ground, and Fuxi tried to catch me while I was going to fall to the ground, but he was too occupied by the flying spikes, avoiding them with maximum concentration, and Jace was blocking the needles with his sword, faring better than me.

I landed on the ground with a loud thud, and my consciousness was slipping, as there was stabbing pain from the spikes and pain from the harsh landing. The Freakish took this moment to wrap me with its long tail, and then bring me up to its face, as it hissed in my face with its forked tongue flickering out of its mouth. I could see that Fuxi was trying to distract the beast by jumping down, and attacking its body with Jace, but it's attention was directed at me, as it began to squeeze tightly, trying to pop me like a flesh balloon. The pain was increasing by tenfold from the pressure, and I could feel myself losing breath, and my heart beating so fast I suspect that it was going to burst. I tried pulling out my arm, but it was too tightly squeezed to pull out.

The beast then flicked its tail up, sending me up into the air, and then opening its maw to consume me. I could swear that my life was flashing before me as I fell through the air, as I had no time to waste.

The next few things happened quite quickly. I managed to get Heaven's Will out, putting my shield in front of me, while I have my sword at the ready. and tilting my body to a angle where I could gain speed. I thought of a plan that would be called crazy. However, this plan was so crazy it might actually be logical. I immediately went down that monster's mouth, and down its gullet, although my descent is slowed by its digestive muscles, pulling me down slowly. Although muffled, I could hear the calling out to me, and attack with more haste, thinking that I was done for. However, I managed to find the exact spot where the heart was, due to the loud beating, and when the beating was so loud that it sounded close, I immediately used all my strength to cut a way through the muscle and bone that stands in my way, and then managed to find ground to stand on, as I continued to hack through the body of the monster from the inside, slashing through almost every organ I could see, finishing up by bisecting the huge heart of the monster with a strong slash, before I cut my way through outside, being pushed out of the body by a torrent of blood, covering me head to toe with its blood. Behind me, the Freakish was dying as its skin begin to pale into a white colour, as its head swayed left and right, before landing on the ground, dead from blood loss.

By then, I was flooded by emotions. I was both scared and excited at the same time. I, a slightly strong teen with only a good sword and shield., managed to finsih off a Freakish, the very bane of Jace Riders himself. That was also the source of my fear as that experience was too close of a call for me, as I swore I was about to feel Death's cold touch on me. I was panting with exhaustion and fright, as Fuxi rushed to me.

"Oh my lord!" Fuxi exclaimed. "You alright?"

I could barely hear his voice, as there was ringing in my ears, as I tried to pull myself back to reality after the impossible action I did. I could swear that somehow, it wasn't me who killed the Freakish, but someone using my body to kill it, like I was possessed by some bushido master and went all kick-a** on that snake.

"Do you have... anything to wash this off?" I replied, still in shock.

Hunt heard my reply, and gave me a towel. Thank the magical 3DS for its hammer-space storage system. I immediately rubbed myself down, until the towel was drenched blue, and then threw it back at Hunt with might, and he catches it and stuffed it back into the 3DS.

"Thanks... I guess..." I muttered.

"You... killed the Freakish?" Jace asked in awe.

"Don't get me wrong. Even I'm in shock at what I done. I literally killed the very thing that made you shake with fear and give you nightmares." I replied.

"Fair enough." He said.

I sheathed my still-drenched weapon onto my back, putting it behind the hammer-space backpack.

"Now what were you going to ask?" I asked.

"What is the Darkness you're talking about, when you said it was the one that trapped us here?" Hunt questioned.

I sighed. This is going to a b***h of a question to answer.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything. from how I know you to what the Darkness is." I replied. "But let us sit down first. I'm all out of steam after that fight."

The four of us sat down, and I began my tale...

"You see, Jace and Hunt, I live in the Real World too, but a different one. Do you know what the multiverse is?" I explained.

"I heard of it from a lecture. It's a collection of universes. Never was proven true though." Hunt replied.

"Well, about those Smash Characters you met? They're in the same Universe. Just different dimensions, like the 9 realms of Norse Mythology. I and Fuxi, however, are from a different universe entirely. My world is basically the nexus point that connects all the universes of the multiverse together. And the reason? You're all fictional beings created in another universe. In my universe, anyone you met, Link, Mario, Bowser, they're all fictional beings that exist as entertainment."

"What!?" Jace yelled,raising his arms in disbelief and anger. "So you're telling us... we're figments of imagination, form some boy's mind!?"

"Not entirely." I calmly continued. "You see, in some way, WE'RE the one that inspire new universes, making new games, stories, cartoons and animes. The Creator builds them, and seperates them from us, so that reallity and fantasy never mix. In one world, Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom exists, and in another, the land of Hyrule and legends of the Links exists, and so on. Simply, everything you watched is a account of all adventures made in that universe, including your struggle to save reality and Nintendo World."

"That explains why Nintendo characters suddenly pop into our world due to a magical 3DS." Jace said. "But that doesn't explain how you know us."

I pulled out my own Iphone 6, which somehow is linked to the net, and used Safari to show them the Epic Networks page in

"Observe." I stated, as I turned the phone around, as I showed them the very first story to introduce them, "NX Worlds - Super Smash Bros 3D". They scrolled through the chapters of the story, their expressions becoming more and more bewildered as they read on. I couldn't blame them, after all, considering the 4th wall, this very experience could be a damn story for all I know, and no-one would accept that their whole life is a story.

"See what I mean? Your powers only exist to be used as a plot device for people to enjoy, as you, a ordinary teen with a few powers, strive to save the world. It's so much of a cliche that if there is no other elements, the story would be dead in the water. Same goes for me. You think you're the only protagonist in this multiverse, get in line. Allow me to introduce some of the best protagonists in the multiverse."

I took the phone back, and then switched the link to the one that leads to Sir Areis Lionheart's page, and then clicked a random story in his stash, and showed them a chapter of the story, and Jace and Hunt eagerly read the chapter.

"Alex Vaughn. A man who has come be known as the young commander of the Alpha Command, of the Terminators Army. Ever since his childhood, he has come to known war, and experience its pains and thrills. You think military commanders are great, then you'll be shocked at his feats. He's a young man in his 20s, yet his tactical genius and military skill outshine even all the commanders in human history combined together. He's been to other universes like me. Hell, he even made childish idols like Pokemon and Jazz Jackrabbit look like commanders that will send any army straight to hell, even when its 1 against 10000000. He defeated many armies, destroyed a evil dictator who turned the public against him, and still, he faces the threats of otherworldly threats of the Gears of Wars Reapers, even though he must fight his friends controlled by the enemy."

I then waited for them to finish the chapter, before loading the story "The Subspace Emissary's Worlds Conquest" by AurachannelerChris, sending them once again to a random chapter for them to gaze upon the power of the protagonist.

"Chris, a hero that has friendships with the Nintendo characters so great that you would envy him. He is a ordinary teen that is sent to the world of Nintendo, but unlike you, his goal is to stop Tabuu, not just the Nintendo villians. He uses a wide variety of transformations and powers to overcome his opponents, and has a caring heart for all his friends, and determination to protect all those innocent down to his last breath. Oh, how I wished that I could ally with him. Unfortunately, back then, I was locked within the bounds of reality, and was only a foolish dreamer."

I then turned my phone to standby, and put it back into my hammerspace backpack, and then turned to them, with a wishful gaze.

"And then there's you two. Jace Riders and Hunter Long. You two are both young men from the real world, and although less powered than Chris, the great hero of Nintendo, you still seek to fight for peace and your world, which warms my heart seeing you two being almost like brothers. You now fight in both the real world and the Nintendo world, seeking to find the source of all this trouble, and end the conflict. You are both truly human, yet you fight like a true hero. That is why I respect you two."

Jace and Hunt were in awe after my speech.

"Then what are you?" Hunt asked, still in awe.

"Me? Well, I'm Richard Liu, obviously! I live in the real world, reading all your adventures and more, and becoming a good part of the society. Unfortunately, I found life a bit boring, and the result, I get to become a saviour of the multiverse. It's a cliché, but hey, at least I can get to meet some famous characters like you, and save the multiverse. If you think I plan on having a harem, then you're deluded. My love will remain untouched until the day I become a mature man. The Creator I so speak of is the very god that is the source of all creation. Formless in reality, but in her physical form, she's a beauty. I haven't asked if she has a husband that acts as her opposite, like the Destroyer. Either way, so far, I met Link in the time of the Great Hyrule War, and fought it, earning a early victory by defeating Cia before he can open the Gate of souls. It was no thanks to the Darkness, which is too formless, but can possess and corrupt beings with more power, and their aim is to turn this entire multiverse into nothingness. It's scary, but they are repelled twice. Once in Hyrule, and once in Sonic's timeline. I met Sonic's son, Toni, who bears both Excalibur and Shahra, and sent the Time Eater and both Eggmans present and past back to whatever limbo they crawled from, and that leads to now, where I am with you in some unknown dimension that is yet to be found."

"So that's what the Creator is..." Hunt pondered

"...And that's what the Darkness is, and why you know us well." Jace finished off Hunt's words. What good timing!

"Either way, we won't be able to get out of here just sitting on your tush, so it's time we search this place, and go our separate ways, before our villians find us." I suggested.

"Good idea. Let's move before the Darkness you just told us come..." Jace replied, shivering as he mentioned 'The Darkness'.

And so, we moved from the ruins, into a new adventure. And not in that stupid cliché way.

* * *

A/N: And so, Richard's story is summarized and expanded by this chapter. Disclaimers to AurachannelerChris and Sir Areis Lionheart, as I have mentioned your characters. I do not own Alex Vaughn or Chris, so please do not go and sue me for misuse of characters. Head to Epic NX's (Epic Networks) profile, to see the next chapter of the story come into action.

UPDATE! 10/05: Due to a few errors I made, Chapter 3 is being rewrote. Sorry for the trouble, but I cannot cause trouble for Epic NX by creating a fake history for him.


	3. Chapter 2: Jace's World

NX Worlds: Dreams Of A Multiverse

Chapter 2: The Attack comes...

1st Person View: Richard

Crossover between Epic NX and Xovercreator.

Reminder: This story is linked to the Epic NX side of the story, so do please alternate between the chapters, so that you can get the full plot.

* * *

I curse my luck... 3G does jack-squat in 2001...

According to Jace, we have entered into a instance of Jace's New York at the day before the attack. I learnt the hard way that cellular data wasn't as good as it was in the past, but by some miracle, my phone is updated with the present day information, which clarifies the fact that this is not really Jace's New York, but a copy. Just like Dream Team, this world is all but a illusion. I even clarified it by calling my own parent's and the Reids family responded.

Yet, why do I feel like there's something hidden about this place that threatens to bite me the moment we think we're safe, and so does Fuxi...

Anyway, we entered the store without a single hitch, and wandered the place. I was not surprised, that in the stead of the Nintendo World Store, there was a Pokemon Centre. After all, the Nintendo World Store is still not a idea that is even thought. Considering that even though this world may be a illusion, the probability of it being linked to Jace's timeline is high, and I wouldn't want to be the bane of Jace's existence just because I blabbered the future of the timeline, which risks shattering it completely, erasing it.

The solution is simple. All Jace and Hunt have to do is to keep Henri from finding out who Jace really is, and to avoid havoc, I just have to say 'I'm a tourist accompanied by this man', and all things checked out. I kept on repeating the scenario in my head, trying to perfect it, so that there would be no suspicion in my white lie.

So we went through a few crowds of people, while I was whispering with Jace.

"Hunt, you know what you must do, right?" I asked quietly, trying not to let others hear the conversation.

"We have to prepare for the attack, right?Hunt replied, forgetting to be quiet.

I nodded quietly. "Yes. Let's hope that Jace hid his 3DS well. The 3DS still hasn't been announced or even made. But we have to take precautions to avoid spilling the future with this certain object. As long Jace doesn't flaunt its uses to the public, they'll think that it's something else. Otherwise, history would be f**ked, to say the least. Result? A timeline collapse.

Hunt shivered. If the timeline collapsed, he would cease to exist. I could feel the same if it was my timeline that we are in..

"For now, we need to find a place to stay." I replied. "But before that, we need to see if anything happens."

There was not much we could do, so we had a bit of a tour around the city. Truly, this city has minimal differences to my New York, so it's a place that is mostly recognizable.

Our entire group saw that it has become night in the city. Jace explained to me, the other New York to me. For example, the Empire State Building was moved to a entirely new district, and there were more game shops than in my usual New York, and their technology was slightly more advanced in this world than in my world. Eventually, we managed to find a good hotel to settle in, and we made our way to the reception desk, which is staffed by a kind woman.

"Hello! How can I help you four?" The receptionist cheerfully asked, thinking that the sword and shield behind my back, and the one katana Fuxi uses are part of a cosplay uniform.

"Excuse me, but is there any rooms available here to rest in? We only need to rest for one day, and that's it. Not much else..." I replied, with a bit of shyness. After all, I may get awkward when talking to people, except when my awkwardness is overshadowed by my excitement and/or determination.

"Oh! We have plenty of rooms to reside in! And for one day, it's only $90 per person. Do you wish to purchase your stay?" The receptionist said.

That was when something dawned on me. Other than Rupees from Hyrule, I'm out on cash.

"Three secs." I hastily replied, while I turned to Jace.

"Damn, Jace. I don't have any money with me, except Rupees, and you know that Rupees aren't worth anything here. Can you pay the price?" I asked frantically.

Jace gave me a concerned look, but it disappeared as soon I mentioned Rupees.

"Well, if you pay me back 3600 rupees, then it would be a fair trade." Jace offered.

"Oh, please, I should be paying you 7000 rupees for this." I replied. "It's what I should owe you for guiding me all the way."

I immediately paid out the exact amount of Rupees, assorted in different colours and values, and I dumped it out in front of him. It was by luck that the receptionist didn't see them. The amount of shine on these gems would cause anyone to become instantly rich, when in fact, their value in Hyrule isn't much. Jace's jaw dropped at the amount of Rupees I am giving to him, and he hurriedly put the Rupees into the Magic 3DS, and then swiped out the amount of money I need to pay, I took the money, while Jace proceeded to talk

"You weren't kidding when you said you went to Hyrule... You either must have been a ton of battle, or you struck rich treasures." Jace said, filled with awe.

"It's a bit of both, Jace. I was in Hyrule Warriors, which you should know. After all, you should know it, considering you have been in the 'Real World' for a while." I replied.

"So that's... how you managed to get all these riches!" Jace exclaimed with surprise.

"Shush! We can't just sound like it's real. It'll bring attention to us!" I warned Jace with a harsh whisper, and a gesture. "Yes, that's how I got the s**tload of rupees, but I never took the weapons, so I'm afraid you must rely on your old faithful Smash Sword."

"I wasn't planning on it." Jace simply replied, after calming down.

And so, we brought our rooms for tonight, and boy, they are good for a cheap price. I could imagine that everyone would leave excellent reviews of the place. We split into two rooms, that are opposite of each other, and I went to rest with Fuxi. I planned to let him enjoy being alongside me, which is mostly my decision, considering that we need some time to get to know each other. So we did.

"Hey Fuxi, there's one thing that I want to ask you, which I have been holding on for a while." I said to him.

"Yes, Richard?" Fuxi asked.

"How come you Personas have to take the form of a clone of my body? Don't you have a regular form?" I asked.

Fuxi just remained silent, before replying.

"That is a good question. The reason we are like you, is because we're figments of your personality. We were once formless beings, but the Creator has created us to help assist you to become a great warrior for the cause of saving the multiverse."

"Then... You're basically me in some kind of sense?"

"Indeed. We will gain forms that will differentiate from you in the future, but we're bound to your limits, albeit having boosts due to our classes, with me being more skilled overall, and Ares being significantly stronger for example."

"So that explains it... You're basically slightly stronger than me, but no more."

We finished our conversation there. To be honest, since Fuxi is also a part of me... It's awkward to converse with him and sleep alongside him. Luckily, we found our separate beds, and Fuxi just went to sleep, not because he was dead-tired, but because he's a physical spirit, and human needs don't affect him. After finishing up what I usually do before bed, I fell asleep immediately, and fell into a deep sleep.

You know, for a illusion world, this experience seems real...

Anyway, it's time to sleep. For tomorrow, we fight to save New York Airport. I hope my dreams are blissful before the storm...

* * *

 _The next day..._

After we had finishing resting in the hotel, we immediately checked out of our rooms, and the receptionist did so without having a thought about us being suspicious.

The day has come. It's the day that 9/11 is executed. If I'm correct on the time, then there's only about two hours before the hijacking happens! We immediately sprinted out of the hotel, the four of us rushing to the airport as quick as possible.

"Jace, do you know anything that can get us to the airport quickly?" I asked.

"The bus! There's always a bus that'll drive people to the airport. It's only one bus per 20 minutes, but we can make it if we are quick!" Jace shouted back.

"Good! We'll be able to make it this way. As soon as we get there, we must find a way to get into the airport

That was the entire dialogue that happened on your way. We managed to find a bus leading to the JFK Airport, the airport that is targeted for the attack, and we seemed to look like normal people, although Fuxi has a weapon on his back, but luckily, they dismissed Fuxi being a cosplayer. Fuxi was slightly irritated by that insult, but he was calm nonetheless. The trip went absolutely well, as we fit into the crowd very easily.

We managed to get to the airport, and with some pushing and shoving, we made it to the airport. It was only about an hour before the hijacking begins, so we had to make a quick transaction with the check-in desk. Luckily, they accepted the last-second payment, and allowed us in the gates. We all had to work alone, as there are four planes, and we are to ensure all four are landed safely, and bought a ticket to any of these four planes. We passed security, and it went off without a problem, and surprisingly, Fuxi's katana didn't light up the scanner. After we passed the security, I came towards Fuxi.

"How did your weapon didn't get lit by metal detectors?" I asked.

"It's because this katana is made of a metal that people do not know about, so it can't be detected." Fuxi replies.

We reached the gates, and prepared to enter the planes that are about to be hijacked. There were enough people here, and I was about to break into sadness and despair, realising that some of them will never see the light of day again, but it was inevitable, so I couldn't do anything for those poor people. All I can do now is prevent the casualties from piling up.

"You ready, Jace?" I said to him.

"We're ready to go. You?" Jace replies.

"Ready as we'll ever be. Remember, we must take care of each of the four planes. A good plan is to grab some weaponry before we go in, but the risk is that we cannot reveal our weapons. If you're worried, Hunt, considering you don't have much fighting potential, find something that'll be able to be mistaken as a toy, and can still kill or knock its enemies down." I explain.

"Maybe, but even after we defeat the hijackers, if the pilot's dead, then how are we going to move the plane safely down?" Jace asked.

"If it comes to that, remember this: Use the joystick to control its flight, and switch off everything you can find when you are about to land. I know how to operate it at a basic level, but it should be enough to land the bird down quietly." I reply.

"It still frightens me..." Hunt admits.

"We have no choice, Hunt. If the pilots are dead, we're the only people who got the courage and will to control it." I tell him.

Jace and Hunt nodded grimly, as they began to move to their target planes that is going to be hijacked, and Fuxi was looking at me.

"Are you sure you can do this alone, Richard? These terrorists are not to be underestimated, and the events after will be hard to solve." Fuxi asked me.

"We have no choice, Fuxi. I'll be able to defeat them, and you are a True God. So you'll be unable to lose your fight. I'll handle myself, so go. Save lives for America, and for the people themselves." I told him. He then left, and ran off to head to one of the hijacked planes.

I immediately headed towards United Airlines Flight 175, the plane I bought the ticket at. I wasn't under suspicion by both the people and the terrorists, but as soon as they begin to hijack, I'll have only a window of time to draw and summon Artemis, and kill them before they kill more people. I sat in a certain seat, as the plane began to take-off, and soon, the plane stabilized in the sky. As soon as that happens, I headed for the toilet, and locked myself in. As long I'm in the toilet, I have the element of surprise. I took extra care to listen what was happening outside, and soon enough, there were threats called.

Show time.

I summoned Artemis , and then unlocked the door, before then leaning out, and sniping off one of the terrorists, who were pointing their gun at a passenger, and let it loose. The shot struck true, and killed him, but I wasted no time watching him die, as I began to fire arrow after arrow, taking advantage of the terrorist's state of shock to kill them as quick as possible. After a while, I waited, as the entire plane was looking at me with fear, before I then walked out of the toilets, and then sheathed it. I saw that all terrorists were dead, but the pilot was gone, as indicated by the plane beginning to feel heavy gravity, and panic began to happen.

Shit.

I immediately sprinted into the cockpit, and confirmed that the pilot is dead, and shoved his corpse. There's no time for courtesy for the dead, when there are lives at risk. I immediately gripped the rudder, and then eased the plane to slowly stabilize, before then controlling its descent.

My heart was beating at this, but whose heart wouldn't, at this situation? I now hold in my hands the lives of 217 people, and if I fail, I will perish as well. Ignoring the dread and fear passing through me now, I steeled my resolve, and saw through the parted clouds the city of New York. Luckily, I was a altitude way above any building. I was forced to make a slow descent into a nearby national park, and when I came into contact into the ground, it was as if the entire thing was shook by a massive earthquake, as the plane plowed through row after row of trees. I managed to get my hand onto the thrust lever, and slowly eased the throttle to a point where the plane stopped, damaged on the hull, and the people inside were shaken and with some minor injuries, but no-one died.

Cheers erupted, as I have just became the saviour of many people. But at what cost? My own body was weak from the fear I had during the experience, and I limped to one of the exits, which the passengers have already opened, and activated the inflated ramp to slide off. When I landed on the ground, I immediately fell onto my knees, as my body tried to process the intense feeling of adrenaline in my body, resulting in me being only able to look around, as there were tearful reunions, and the passengers were talking to the cops at the scene, telling them that I was the one who saved them from the hijacking, and that was all that happened when my consciousness disappeared with a smirk on my face, thanks to the praise and joy I felt for saving many lives today.


End file.
